The invention relates to a hydrostatic machine comprising an adjusting means for adjusting the displacement or absorption volume.
Fundamentally, the adjusting means of a hydrostatic machine, for example an axial piston machine, has a certain inertia which proves to be disadvantageous in particular when the machine is suddenly subjected to a load. The adjusting means adjusts the displacement or absorption volume of the machine in the shortest possible time to the greatest possible value to avoid an excessive drop in speed, whereupon the adjustment of the machine is returned to a value necessary for the steady state condition, i.e. when the machine is loaded with a certain torque and is to maintain a certain speed of rotation. Due to its construction the setting time in which after the application of a load torque the nominal speed of the machine is again reached is relatively long with a hydrostatic machine.
The problem underlying the invention is therefore to shorten the settling time of a hydrostatic machine.